


Yeehaw6

by TragedicRevenge



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ;), Dowoon so smol, Jae angery 24/7, Jae so tol, M/M, More tags will be added later lol, Wonpil is a dumbass lmao, they gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedicRevenge/pseuds/TragedicRevenge
Summary: Day6 groupchat or whatever lol





	1. 1

Jae: Good afternoon lesbians, I am scared.

Younghyun: bruh whats wrong

Jae: bruh zoned..

Jae: anyways uh I saw Wonpil and Dowoon cuddling

Jae: they're so gross smh

Younghyun: we literally do the same every night

Jae: SHHHHHH

Sungjin: what the hell have I walked into

Jae: You? can't?? walk??? into???? a????? groupchat??????

Sungjin: you know what I fucking mean

Dowoon: @ Jae

Dowoon: you wanna fuckin go

Jae: fuk yeh

Younghyun: fuk yeh

Sungjin: fuk yeh

Dowoon: fuk yeh

Jae: bruh Wonpil dead...

Dowoon: he's in the shower

Dowoon: he'll be back soon

Sungjin: he'll use up all the cold water

Younghyun: is that even possible

Sungjin: fuck it he'll use up all the water in the fucking city

Younghyun: do you mean

Younghyun: fuk yeh

Sungjin: JHSGSJSGSJH

Dowoon: I'm gonna tweet that!

Younghyun: honey no...

Wonpil: fuk yeh


	2. 2

Jae: GUYS

Jae: SUNGPIL IS REAL

Younghyun: nice

Jae: NO JOKE

Jae: I SAW THEM KISSING IN THE PRACTICE ROOM

Jae: SUNGJIN WAS PINNING WONPIL TO THE WALL

Dowoon: womp womp womp

Jae: SUNGJIN WAS KISSING WONPIL'S NECK

Younghyun: bruh moment

Jae: I'M SCREAMING THEY HAVEN'T CAUGHT ME

Dowoon: heye yeah heye yeah

Jae: WAIT OH SHIT

Jae: WONPIL'S UNDRESSING 90S SEX SCENE STYLE

Jae: damn his ass kinda thicc

Younghyun: should I like... Help you escape bro?

Jae: bro zoned...

Dowoon: womp womp womp

Jae: THEY'RE FUCKINGWJWHJE KWHSJWJWGSJS

Younghyun: fuk yeh

Jae: .... Bruh moment

Jae: I'm hard :wink:

Younghyun: want me to help?

Jae: hell yeah

Younghyun: fuk yeh

Jae: nvm I'm soft again

Dowoon: heye yeah heye yeah


End file.
